Why you are all failures
by champion of the little people
Summary: The Traitor Primarchs receive a letter from a loyal imperial citizen.
1. Chapter 1

Horus

Magnus

Angron

Mortarion

Fulgrim

Lorgar

Perturabo

Konrad Curze

Alpharius Omegon

Once you were Mankind's greatest heroes, coming into existence when mankind needed a savior most and for a time you were all that and could have been much more.

Yet it was a short time before you became the worst thing all of humanity has hated since the beginning

Traitors

You claim that the Emperor was a terrible father to all of you and place the responsibility for your own actions squarely on his shoulders. You claim he didn't care for any of you, that you were nothing more than tools to him. Yet you ignore the bitter truth of it all.

Why should he care for you?

The Emperor wasn't without fault. He was callous, cruel, distant and manipulative and yet brave, intelligent, and ultimately insured mankind's galactic survival in an uncaring universe. The Imperium isn't what the Emperor wanted but sadly it turned out that way due to you failures.

You were genetically engineered super solders destined to win the galaxy for mankind yet you were so stupid to believe you would be cast aside after the Great Crusade. Did you really believe that the Emperor would put so much effort into your creation as to cast you aside later. You were to all have your place after the Crusade.

Yes the Emperor lied to you but you should have realized that the Emperor did it for a good reason. He was an extremely powerful being trying to rebuild human civilization after being pushed to the brink of total oblivion. He didn't have the time to stand around at your call.

He told you he was working on a project to unite humanity better than ever before and for it to succeed total secrecy was required. That should have been all you needed to stand up straight and be proud for the faith he placed in you.

He left the Crusade because he trusted that you all could function without him over your shoulder.

You proved him wrong.

Why should the Emperor care for any of you? See you as his sons?

None of you were children when he discovered you but fully grown adults that had risen to leadership of your societies. You have already had parents that raised you and loved you.

You have ruined everything for mankind.

Of course people blame Chaos for your fall but Chaos wouldn't have ever gotten a hold on any of you if you had the inner strength to resist them. The regular baseline humans that you look down on and see as inferior to you resisted them. Many joined Chaos but more resisted and that enrages you all. To know that regular people would resist something that you were too weak to fight.

So rant all you want traitors for in the end you are everything you know deep down

You are all failures and deserve nothing.


	2. Lorgar

Lorgar Aurelian

"All I ever wanted was the truth."

The first line in the Book of Lorgar.

Your entire life you searched for answers that have bedeviled Mankind.

You want the truth?

Here is the truth.

The Gods exist although to call them Gods wouldn't be correct. They are more like Powers. They didn't make the universe, they don't make the stars burn or created Mankind. They are more sentient beings of emotion from the collective minds of all species. If the universe was devoid of life they would be likely be unable to think or even act as they do. The power they have is real and they offer it to all beings that would worship them. The power to manipulate the flesh, mind, and reality itself. They only demand one thing.

Suffering on a scale unimaginable.

Babies cut in half by their parents, people to be raped by their closest friends and family, torture for no reason other than enjoyment of the screams of the victims, warfare on every level for no good reason, and so much more horrors.

You see what they desire for everyone. You witness the horror they wish to inflict on the universe and what do you do?

Did you deny them?

Do you finally see why your father wanted no worship of him? That he knew the harm that faith brought to people who didn't believe the same?

Do you strike down Kol Phaeron and Erebus seeing them for the bitter old tyrants they are?

None of this you do.

You embrace them. Because you need it. You can't imagine an existence without something higher than yourself to believe in. Without it what are you? You don't know and you destroyed everything because you were too pathetic to figure it out.

History looks at Horus and blames him but you are the one truly responsible. Is that why you hide in the eye of terror? Are you seeking higher communion with the powers you believe are Gods or are you hiding from the truth?

You want the truth.

You could have been one of the greatest leaders mankind would have ever known. You could have risen from the ashes to become something more than what you were but you didn't. Your father burning your city to the ground was extreme and heavy-handed. No one deserved that happening to them but there is NO excuse for your actions afterword.

The truth is the same.

You are weak Lorgar Aurelian.


	3. Angron

Disclaimer: Warhammer 40k belongs not to me.

Angron

The red angel. Lord of the Red Sands. The Broken Primarch

From the moment of your creation you were doomed. How terrible it must have been for you be barely have been alive and already attacked by warriors of an alien race. Their leaders had seen into the future and knew what you would become. It's interesting to consider if they truly believed they could prevent it or where they simply playing the part destiny had given them. You defeated them but it would have been better if they had killed you.

You survived but were found and enslaved. Your skull ripped open and a horrible tool hammered inside that drove your very potential into one purpose: rage. You were made into a tool but in your finest hour you fought against that. You fought and fought until you were on a mountainside facing death. You would have died but you would have died free alongside your brothers and sisters.

No one could blame you for your reaction to what happened afterword.

Your true father came and took you away leaving the only family you knew to die.

You were right to be angry. You had been taken away to the stars when you had no wish to do so, given command of an army you didn't desire in the slightest, and told to bring other worlds under the Imperium's heel.

What you can be blamed for is what happened next.

You rightfully hated the Butcher's Nails, seeing them as a tool of monsters yet you barely hesitated to force your legion to do so. They went along in the hopes of gaining their gene-sire's affection yet you treated them with nothing but contempt. The World Eaters were renowned for their fierce loyalty to each other yet you destroyed that making them renowned for their bloodlust, butchery and insanity.

But do you know what is truly disappointing about you?

When Mankind's first empire countless worlds once peaceful and safe became the opposite. Humans were enslaved, tortured, murdered and lost much of their honor and were reduced to little things simply trying to survive in a harsh and uncaring universe.

You could have understood better than any of your brothers and your father himself what is meant to be weak, to have no control over any aspect of your life, to be a slave. You could have had more empathy for mankind than any other primarch and the Emperor himself.

That is the truly disheartening fact Angron.

You could have been more.

You could have been Mankind's greatest Hero instead of one of its worst villains.


	4. Perturabo

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Warhammer 40K.

Perturabo

the Lord of Iron. Child prodigy

"it is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."

Never has there been a better quote to describe you.

From your first moments you understood the world around you. Others needed to be taught but you knew it all or so you believed you did. The answers were so obvious to you: if others didn't see that, then that was their failing. You couldn't learn that true leadership is raising those below you up rather than just giving orders.

So easy it must have been to grow cynical and mistrusting rather than attempt to understand, for the boy born with all the knowledge couldn't be bothered to learn from his believed "inferiors".

You believed that nobody wanted your dreams, just a tool even as some of your brothers grew beyond their home worlds. You could have learned from them but that would have been weakness to you.

Did it occur to you that you were given the worst tasks not because you were expendable but because you were valued?

Perhaps when the Emperor found you he saw a son with an unbreakable determination, one who would never give up, rise to best any task no matter the difficulty because he trusted no one else to complete the task.

You believed yourself to be the pawn when you were nothing of the sort. You could have spoken up, changed your legions battle doctrine to something else but you refused to do anything to better your situation. You accomplished tasks in the most painful way possible wanting others to notice your efforts, too arrogant to win people over, just expecting to be noticed. Your growth was halted by your inability to "take the next step' and so you never matured as a leader and a person.

The true tragedy of you?

There was a great hero underneath all your insecurity. You refused to seize power from your foster-father despite having the power, this act spoke greatly of you. Your dreams were of beautiful cities that you were not even the ruler but like all the traitor primarchs your inflexibility is your common curse.

Iron within, iron without.

There is no iron in you, merely a sullen boy squatting in the dreams you prevented from happening yourself.


End file.
